dιrтy lιттle secreт
by Enfance
Summary: "Abbey esconde algo y Spectra (más chismosa que una abuela) quiere saber lo que es."


**•Disclaimer:** _Monster High_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de la portada.  
 **•Fandom:** _Monster High._ **•Pairing:** Abbey/Spectra, Abbey/Draculaura.  
 **•Advertencias** : Fem!slash.  
 **•Summary:** "Abbey esconde algo y Spectra (más chismosa que una abuela) quiere saber lo que es."

* * *

 **dιrтy lιттle secreт.**

Todo el mundo decía que Spectra era una chismosa y, en su defensa, esparcir rumores no lo que ella hacía. Los estudiantes de Monster High sembraban ideas, amoríos, pleitos; ella se limitaba solo a comentárselo a alguno que otro alumno y, en menos de un pestañeo, los involucrados del chisme terminaban siendo el objeto de atención al día siguiente. ¡Pero que conste que Spectra no se esforzaba en arruinar la reputación de nadie! A ella le gustaba mantenerse informada, a eso se reducía la verdadera situación.

Mantenerse informada desde las sombras. Cuidarse de que no se viera envuelta en problemas. Ser estudiante de Monster High traía numerosos beneficios: uno de ellos era saberlo todo. Era algo así como una obsesión, se entretenía con ello, ser una suerte de Reina en la oscuridad de los pasillos y deleitarse con las escenas protagonizadas por sus compañeros.

Así que, no resultaba una sorpresa el interesarse por los movimientos sospechosos de Abbey Bominable.

La chica más fría de todo Monster High —literalmente— caminaba con parsimonia, observando continuamente a su alrededor. Jamás caía ante las provocaciones de Vondergeist, se limitaba a observarle con el ceño fruncido y a decirle _métete en tus asuntos_ entre dientes, sin remordimiento de ser calificada como grosera. Aquella actitud le picaba a Spectra porque, ¿qué mejor ser fantasmal que ella para saber que nadie en el instituto estaba exento de guardar secretos? Spectra lo sabía todo (pero un poquito más, por supuesto) y eso debía incluir cualquier misterio que implicaba a Bominable.

Podía sugerirse que el decidir espiarla y analizar todos sus movimientos fuera algo así como psicópata, pero para Spectra, una especie de detective auto-declarada, el fin justificaba los medios. Y con qué hallazgo se topó al terminar la semana de "acosos" hacia la hija del Yeti.

Descubrió, con asombro, que los ojos de la misma se detenían habitualmente en la silueta de Draculaura. Cuando la vampiresa sonreía o dirigía su atención hacia la azulada, se podía apreciar un atisbo de rubor en las mejillas generalmente heladas de Bominable, la clase de rubor que no adoptaba cuando era víctima de los coqueteos de Heath Burns ni de ningún otro muchacho esperanzado. Eran detalles que pasaban desapercibidos para los demás, pero el ojo crítico de Vondergeist lo descifró a la perfección.

Spectra sonrió al descubrir lo que tanto le había causado curiosidad en los días anteriores. _Así que a Abbey le gustaban las chicas._

—¿Vas a venir a mi pijamada? —preguntó Draculaura, utilizando ese clásico tono dulzón que parecía estar adherido por toda la eternidad a su voz ya melodiosa. Abbey decidió no mirarla a la cara (sabía que la vampiresa estaba haciendo un puchero) pero la tentación la venció y su mirada bajó unos centímetros, hasta toparse con los ojos de la hija de Drácula—. Prometo que Cleo no te molestará —aseguró.

A Bominable se le escapó un suspiro. Si Draculaura supiera que Cleo y su filosa lengua no eran la razón por la que prefería no ser invitada a sus pijamadas...

—¡Abbey! —una voz más chillona se sumó a la conversación de manera inesperada, haciendo que ambas adolescentes voltearan en esa dirección. Sorprendentemente, la silueta de Spectra Vondergeist se aproximaba a ellas con una sonrisa demasiado alegre para resultar en algo bueno. Abbey frunció el ceño en cuanto la espíritu se posicionó a su lado y capturó su brazo casi posesivamente—. Aquí estabas, te estuve buscando... —como quien no quiere la cosa, Spectra posó sus ojos perlados en la figura de una impresionada Draculaura—. Drac, qué sorpresa, ¿cómo estás? Me encanta tu esmalte el día de hoy —halagó la fantasma con una lambisconería fingida.

Abbey alzó una ceja. ¿A qué patrañas jugaba Vondergeist con esa actuación que, a su impresión, no se la creía ni su madre? Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieta (aunque rígida) en su posición, sabiendo que Draculaura desaprobaría el que tironease su extremidad como si le tuviese asco. _«Debes ser más amable, Abbey»._

—Gracias —contestó atropelladamente la vampiresa, demasiado impresionada para dudar de las acciones de su interlocutora. Le obsequió a Bominable una sonrisa tímida y luego desplazó su mirada (y su sonrisa, pese a ser un poco menos verdadera) hacia una altiva Spectra, que se la devolvió y aparentó que no percatarse de la incomodidad de la rosada—. Abbey, me confirmas luego, ¿sí? —le hizo prometer antes de darse vuelta, permitiéndole a Abbey perseguir con los ojos la cascada suelta de la cabellera oscura con retazos rosas.

Bominable esperó unos segundos antes de soltarse con brusquedad. No era noticia para nadie que le desagradaba el contacto físico excesivo, sobre todo el que no había solicitado.

—Qué belicosa —farfulló Vondergeist, sin abandonar esa mueca sonriente que ponía los pelos de punta a la otra.

—Sin bromas, Vondergeist —quiso ir al grano la yeti—. ¿Qué quieres?

Spectra lanzó una risita y miró por donde se había ido la vampiresa minutos antes. Bominable supo a dónde observaban sus ojos perlados, y tuvo cuidado en no hacer lo mismo.

—Es una chica muy bonita, ¿no lo crees? —inquirió la fantasma, poniendo algo nerviosa a Abbey. Asintió con cautela, para placer de la otra—. No le extrañaría a nadie que Clawd se decidiera a invitarla a salir finalmente —Spectra comprobó con morbosa satisfacción cómo, de forma inconsciente, Bominable apretaba los dientes—. Lo que me extraña a mí es que tú aún no salgas con Heath —añadió para atormentarla más.

—No estoy interesada —masculló la yeti. Spectra se rió.

—Debí suponerlo —respondió en tono cómplice—. Después de todo, Heath no es una chica.

Abbey perdió el color en su rostro y la espíritu se permitió otra risilla más al presenciar el espectáculo facial de la contraria.

—Negarlo no servirá de nada —aclaró antes de verse cubierta de pretextos que, aunque serían divertidos, anularían la causa por la que verdaderamente estaba allí. Bominable la escrutó con expresión seria, opuesta al pánico que estaba comenzando a inundarla. _¿Por qué Vondergeist, de todos los seres de Monster High? ¿Por qué la chismosa número uno?_ —. Y no es como si debas sentir miedo, hey —su acento burlón irritó a Abbey, que se cruzó de brazos. Precisamente por eso sentía temor. Sabía por experiencia ajena que Vondergeist no era espíritu de fiar—, en serio... no soy tan perra para divulgar un dato así a viva voz —se defendió la fantasma, sabiendo cuáles eran los pensamientos de la más alta en aquel momento.

La misma gruñó. De un momento a otro, Vondergeist se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo de Bominable y la pared que sentiría fría de no ser porque ella era un espíritu. Sabía que Abbey intentaba parecer amenazadora, pero en cambio, lo único que estaba logrando era que los latidos de Spectra se incrementaran, extrañamente. Jamás había visto a Abbey tan cerca, ni se había fijado en sus ojos (¿siempre habían sido tan grandes y lilas?). Spectra se descubrió a sí misma pensando que la chica fría era... _atractiva._ Tenía un rostro perfecto, con nariz delineada y mentón elevado, labios carnosos de tonalidad melocotón. Representaba todo un reto.

—No sabes a quién te enfrentas, Vondergeist, usa la cabeza y no te irá mal —le espetó con desdén la yeti, acercando su rostro al de la otra—. Mantendré mis ojos en ti, ¿de acuerdo? —la fantasma, simulando estar calmada, esbozó una sonrisa cínica y asintió con aires de inocencia. Abbey volvió a gruñir, distanciándose de nueva cuenta—. Muy bien.

Bominable se dio la vuelta, dando una última mirada de advertencia a Spectra. Acto seguido se retiró con paso firme, y la última la siguió con la vista, sintiendo su corazón más agitado que antes y sin saber la causa de esa reacción tan inusual. Abrió enormes los ojos, queriendo desaparecer ante la conclusión rápida a la que llegó.

Oh-Oh, ¿le gustaba Abbey Bominable? ¡Por el fantasma de la Ópera!

Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** _Shippeo muchísimo a estas dos, ggg. Y Abbey/Draculaura también, Abbey es perfecta para casi cualquier chica, pobre Heath, a menos que sea fem!version (?) En fin, ¿reviews para esta pareja crack?_

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
